Christmas Letters
by Dragon.of.the.shadows
Summary: SasuNaru christmas fic. It's Sasuke, Naruto, homolove and everything else connected with christmas. beware of: fluff boyxboy and involvement of postoffices. Rated T for indications of eh.. unchristian behaviour.


**A/N: Christmas Special!! It's SasuNaru, It's Fluff, It's Snow... ENJOY IT PEOPLE!!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoWe wish you a Merry New Year and a Happy Christmas!! (Because we like to be original)oOoOoOoOoOoO **

"_Life is unfair."_

The Uchiha heir paced the full length of his enormous living room, every now and then throwing hateful glances at his furniture.

"_Damn Naruto"_

Stopping in the middle of the room he stared out of one of the houses unnaturally big windows. The large, white snowflakes looked especially fluffy this evening, silently falling to rest on the cold ground.

"_Naruto loves snow…"_

Many times had they spent, tumbling around in the fresh snow on Christmas Eve, catching snowflakes on their tongues, or just laying still together watching the sky.

"_Not this year though"_

He resumed his previous activity, letting his thoughts fly.

"_If only he wouldn't have… If only I wouldn't have… I'm an IDIOT!!"_

This was the third time in ten minutes he had come to this conclusion, and he was getting a bit annoyed with it.

"_If Santa did exist…"_

Ping. Sasuke wouldn't have been surprised if a light bulb had appeared over his head.

"_That is brilliant!"_

Each year, Naruto wrote a letter to Santa Clause. Sasuke had never been allowed to read its contents, a fact that hadn't really bothered him with a fuckable blond in the house, but perhaps…

"…_Perhaps the content of those damn letters actually is important…"_

He was out the door before you'd had the chance to say 'bad idea', already rushing along the snow filled streets towards the Post Office of Konohagakure.

Naruto always wrote and sent the letter at the exact same date every year, the 23d of December, yesterday, as it happened.

Now, normally post-offices aren't open 11pm the day before Christmas, but for the son of the big boss, an exception was made.

The post-office may not be the Uchiha clan's largest asset, but sometimes Sasuke was glad that they owned it anyway.

"_Now all I have to do, is find the damn letter…"_

The middle-aged man who had opened the door for him, was now pointing out where all the mail were sorted.

"_Damn… that is a lot of letters…"_

Sasuke ushered the man to tell him what they did with the letters addressed to 'Santa Clause' and was informed that they were piled up in a special room and then destroyed when Christmas were over.

"We usually read them for entertainment during our breaks" he added with a snigger. Sasuke fumed.

"_Someone is getting their ass fired for this…"_

He demanded to be showed to the room, which turned out to be stuffed with letters.

"_Might as well start… over here…"_

---

After a while, the man leaved, handing him the keys to close the office. The raven stubbornly kept digging through the mountain of mail, searching for the one with Naruto's handwriting on. After many years of close friendship and loving relations with the boy, Sasuke considered himself somewhat of an expert on the boy's handwriting.

The hours passed, he checked his phone every once in a while to keep track of time. 2 am passed and it was closing in on 4 when he finally found it.

"_It's… black.."_

On a black envelope, written in gold letters with the writing Sasuke knew was Naruto's, were the words: "To Santa Clause"

Sasuke traced them with a shivering finger, not daring to open the dark keeper of the letter.

"_Why would Naruto us a black envelope? He always uses a white one, and silver writing… every year.."_

Slowly he reached up to the line of the paper, opening it and carefully pulling the letter out of it. Once again, the colors were black and gold.

Swallowing nervously, the raven read the letter written by his beloved dobe.

_Dear Santa._

_This will be the last letter I send you, since I have been forced to realise that you do not exist._

_I have sent you one letter each year since I was four, and old enough to write, as you know._

_Each year I wished for the same thing. Someone to love._

_You granted me that wish, and I changed my letters._

_Wishing for him to love me always._

_But he doesn't anymore._

_Perhaps you never did exist. And for that I am sad, but just in case you actually do, I wish of you one last thing:_

_Please, Give Sasuke back to me._

_With love. Naruto._

_--_

Sasuke was speechless.

Large tears filled his eyes as he stared on the last line of the letter.

"_How could I be so stupid?"_

Crunching the paper in his hands he rushed out of the building. The snow was still falling on him as he ran along the streets of Konoha. The car-lights of the odd late-night driver shined up his path every now and then, but apart from that it was only him, him and the millions of snowflakes reminding him what his destination was.

He didn't even notice his heavy breathing as he made a turn and hurried up the path to the doorstep of Uzumaki Naruto. He was just about to knock, when he stopped himself.

Naruto lived in a small, comfortable house with the feeling of "home" surrounding every piece of it. It was the complete opposite of Sasuke's top design mansion. As it was now, Christmas ornaments could be seen through every window and a large Christmas tree waited to be decorated in the living room.

It struck Sasuke as odd that Naruto hadn't decorated it yet. They always did it together, so he knew how important it was for Naruto to have it done before Christmas day… He sunk down In memories of Christmas they'd spent, fighting over everything and then making up for it with various surprises or just really hot sex.

It was strange, standing outside the house, almost feeling like an intruder, watching the un-clad tree through the window.

The presence of the letter called his attention; he still held it firmly gripped in his hand. Taking a deep breath, he reached up and knocked on the door.

He waited for what seemed like hours, then the door creaked open, and the heart of one Uchiha Sasuke broke.

In the doorway stood his dobe. His blonde hair was messier than usual and seemed to have lost its shine, his large blue eyes was glazed and dull missing the depth they usually had. Red puffy skin told of many tears and little sleep, and he was wearing an overlarge t-shirt with a wolf on which Sasuke recognised as his own.

The blonde's eyes fixed on the raven, quietly asking him the dreaded question; why are you here?

Not being able to speak, he simple took a step forward, embraced the blonde boy and held him close to his chest.

A muffled noise could be heard from his shirt, or as he realised after some thought, the blonde pressed against his shirt. He eased his grip slightly, just enough so that Naruto could look up at him.

"W-w-wh-h-y-y?" the blonde managed to stutter out, through the tears flowing from his eyes. Sasuke kissed his forehead then rested his own head on top of Naruto's.

"I'm sorry" Sasuke whispered back, small trails of salty water adorning his cheeks as well "I'm so sorry"

"I hate you..." answered the blonde. Sasuke lifted his head and looked down on him. Naruto was smiling.

"Hn. I hate you too, dobe." The raven could feel nothing but happiness when the small boy punched him in the chest.

"You're so mean!"

"And that's why you love me" He replied, closing the door with his foot to not put on a private show for the passing neighbours, if there were any. Naruto were just about to protest once again when the raven quieted him by pressing their lips together.

The sweet taste of ramen mixed with honey and something Sasuke could only describe as 'sunshine' met him. The delicate taste of Naruto.

Slowly, unwilling to let go, he broke the kiss. Naruto's eyes slowly opened, he must have closed them during the kiss.

**(A/N: ((ruining the feeling of the story completely)) heck, what do I know?)**

"Dobe" said Sasuke, affectionately ruffling his hair, under protests "let's go play in the snow..."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoDUNDUNDUUUUUN!!!!oOoOoOoOoOoO **

**A/N: Well... My intention was to write a lemon... but somehow it just didn't fit in the story. ^^' sorry folks...**

**Sasuke: you suck.**

**Me: Are you kidding me? Do you know how hard it was for me to write that?? I who HATE fluff!!**

**Sasuke: It still sucks, write hardcore yaoi lemons instead!!**

**Me: In a Christmas story?**

**Sasuke: are you telling me you're not capable of it?**

**Me: DIE DIE A VERY PAINFUL DEATH!!!!**

***In the meantime somewhere else in a bathroom at unknown destination* (the secrecy is to prevent fangirl attacks)**

**Naruto: ...hmm... what is this? *picks up eyeliner* Is it Sasuke's? No... he doesn't use this kind... don't tell me someone else has been in our house?**

**Me: *uses up about 1 eyeliner/month* ehhhhh... of course nooot!!**

**--**

**Little Chibi Santa's plan has been completed, SasuNaru forever!! (Santa is a secret Yaoi fan) Little Chibi Sasuke and Little Chibi Naruto is nowhere to be seen (my dear, what on earth COULD they be doing?) Little Chibi Gaara tells you to Review... or he will kill youuuuuuuuuu!! *Music from a class B horror movie***


End file.
